Hidden Shadow's of the past
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Continued on DeviantArt under KinaHayden
1. Chapter 1

Kina:...I was gonna upload a different version of this story, but I decided not to ^^' sorry.

Blue: You change your mind a lot.

Red: Oh well, do you even know what the story's about Blue?

Blue: Knowing her....I don't wanna know...

Kina: Meanie.... anyway... I DON'T OWN THE LEGNED OF ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS....yet....I might add in one OC...But only to help with the plot...and sorry if the characters are OOC......Shadow's definitely OOC, Me no likey when he's evil....it'll mess with the plot....

Vio: So he's not evil?

Kina: Nope. Anyway, enjoy the story! OH! And their eye colors match their names in this one, but Shadow's eyes are dark red cuz it makes him look cool!

* * *

Chapter 1: feelings and disasters!

* * *

"RED!"Blue yells, trying to find the younger boy. Red, knowing that yelling means probably getting hit with that hammer, hides behind Vio. "RED WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"H-help me Vio....''Red pleads. Vio looks at Red and nods.

"Why are you yelling Blue? Red didn't do anything."Vio says calmly.

"...I was just testing out this thing a cheerleader gave me...."Blue says defensively(A/N: I have NO idea what it's called....the thing the cheerleader gave him....they use it to yell at pep rallies...)

Vio looks at Blue like he was about to kill him. "And you were yelling for Red? AND cursing at him?"

"Oops....Sorry Red."Blue says looking at the younger boy, who had tears in his light red eyes. Blue flinches a bit when he notices the tears. "Oh no Red, don't cry, please? I'm sorry...." Blue says again. He hugs Red. Red hugs Blue and buries his head in Blue's shoulder.

"Y-you scared me..."Red says.

"I'm sorry."Blue repeats.

"You really need to learn when it's a good time to yell Blue."Green says walking into the room.

"Shut it Leaf-boy."Blue says.(A/N: Leaf-boy, leaves are GREEN! Lol)

"Whatever bird-boy."Green replies(A/N; BLUE jay.)

"Q-quit fighting guys..."Red tells them, his voice soft from his head still being on Blue's shoulder.

"Alright Red."Green says. He turns around as he hears footsteps coming near. "Oh, Hey Shadow."He says wearily. Shadow had just joined their small group after being able to come back to the light world. The light didn't bother him now thanks to the maidens. But Green and Blue still had a hard time trusting him. Red though, being cute and innocent, trusted him immediately. As for Vio, his reasons for trusting Shadow were to be kept secret until he wanted to tell them.

"Hey."Shadow replied sleepily. He walks over to the others.

"Hi Shadow!"Red says cheerfully. Vio murmurs a greeting as well, while Blue just glares at Shadow. It was thanks to Zelda that they were stuck in the same house. Wondering how the Links are still separated when the original Link put the four sword back into the pedestal? Well...

FLASHBACK!

Link sets the four sword into the pedestal, sealing Vaati away for good. He looks around, the other Links were gone...or so he thought.....Zelda suddenly bursts out in laughter. Link turns sharply to his right to look at her, catching a bit of red in the corner of his eye as he turned. He turns around again, this time seeing a hint of blue. Frustrated, he turns sharply in a circle, catching a glimpse of purple, red, and blue. Zelda falls to the ground out of laughter as Link tries to figure out what's going on. He sighs as he starts to turn to his left, but turns right, seeing the other three Links behind him.

"NOT FUNNY GUYS!"He yells as they burst into laughter as well.

"Is too funny!"Red laughs.

END FLASHBACK

After all that, Zelda talks to the maidens, noticing a change in one of the Links. They agree to her plan and using their powers they brought Shadow back, making sure that he won't be effected by the light.

"I'm gonna go cook! Vio, Shadow, wanna help?"Red asks. Shadow nods.

"Sure, we'll help Red."Vio agrees.

"Sure he won't poison us?"Blue murmurs. Red walks into the kitchen with a sad Shadow following him. Vio walks by Blue, making sure to slap said boy in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You deserve it Blue."Green says, walking back to his room. Blue glares at him before walking to his room.

"I don't see why they don't trust you Shadow."Red says. "They're being mean."

"I don't mind Red. They have reason not to trust me-"

"No they don't!"Vio interrupts. "You gave your life to break the dark mirror! That should be reason enough to trust you!"

"They don't see it that way, remember how I was before you changed my mind about being evil? I even tried to kill you..."Shadow says. Vio opens his mouth to argue, but closes it after some thought.

"But then you helped us."Red says. Shadow sighs, seeing it's impossible to argue with the two.

After dinner Red walks to his room. 'Wonder if everyone else is gonna go to sleep, or stay up.' He thinks. He lays down and falls asleep. Meanwhile in the living room Vio's pacing, while Blue and Green look concerned.

"You think that storm could come here Vio?"Blue asks.

"Yea....It's a huge storm too...I'm worried about the town, and about Red. You know he doesn't deal well with storms." Vio says.

"True..."Green agrees.

"...If you three want to check on the town, I'll stay here with Red just in case the storm gets bad."Shadow offers. Blue glares at him for suggesting it.

"...That might be a good idea, it'll give us a chance to see if we can trust you..."Green says. He stands up. "Alright. Let's go Vio, Blue."

They walk to the town, leaving Shadow to watch after Red. Shadow walks to Red's room and opens the door a little to check on him. 'He's fast asleep.' Shadow thought just as a loud boom is heard, waking Red up. Red looks at the window scared. Shadow walks into the room. "Red?" Red jumps a bit at the unexpected voice.

"S-shadow....I-I'm scared...."Red says, he was shaking a bit out of fear. Shadow walks over and sits on the bed next to Red.

"It's alright Red, its just thunder. There's a storm. The others went to make sure the town's safe."Shadow says soothingly. Red nods, jumping over to where Shadow's sitting after a bolt of lightning hits near the window. Shadow hugs Red, trying to calm him down. But then, something really bad happens. Vio runs into the room.

"Guys! We need help! The town is flooding!"


	2. Chapter 2: Flood, Emotions

Kina: Ok, sorry for the late updated on this story. I wanna finish it, but school got in the way of updating….and I have a few questions,

1.I was gonna make this an mpreg in a way later chapter, should I still do that?

I do make it an mpreg, who should be pregnant? And the famous question, what gender should the baby be?

you like the story so far?

That's all the questions I have for now. So enjoy reading!

A/N: When I said something bad happened at the end of the last chapter, I was talking about the flooding, not Vio walking in on Shadow comforting Red, which was actually a good thing :)

Chapter 2: Flood and emotions

"Guys! We need help! The town is flooding!" Vio yells. Red turns to look at Vio and jumps when lightning strikes dangerously close to the house. Shadow walks Red over to Vio and looks at the terror in his violet colored eyes.

"I think I know a way to stop the flooding but we need everyone's help, try to calm Red down while I go check out the floods." Shadow says quickly as he runs out of the house. Red starts crying a bit as more thunder sounds close. Vio hugs the youngest of the heroes (A/N: ages are Vio, Shadow, Blue:17 Green:16 Red:15(I don't know why, but to me it seems like Vio, Shadow, and Blue are older than the others and Red's younger so Green is stuck in the middle))

"It's alright Red. The storm can't hurt you. Come on, the others need your help, and Blue'll be there to protect you."Vio tries to comfort Red, and it starts to work.

"A-are you s-sure? I-it won't h-hurt a-anyone?" Red stammers. Vio nods.

"It won't hurt you or anyone else. Now come on, let's go help the others." Vio says as he and Red run out of the house.

Meanwhile, Shadow runs over to where Green and Blue were standing on a high hill. Green looks over and sees him before Blue does.

"Shadow…weren't you with Red?"Green asks.

"Vio's with him now. I think I know a way to stop the flooding, but only temporary for now, until Red and Vio come back. You see that tall cliff?"Shadow explains, pointing to the cliff. Blue looks over to it.

"….wait….you're not thinking-"

"About causing a slight mud slide? Well, yes and no…the mud actually has to be dirt….the village is flooded because the soil has too much water in it, so if you add more dirt to it,"

"The water'll get absorbed into the dirt!"Green finishes, his eyes light with hope. "But…how do we get the dirt?"

"Leave that to me, like I said, this is only temporary, until Red comes with that Ice and Fire rod."Shadow says.

"You're gonna let him freeze the dirt?" Blue asks.

"Not only the dirt, the rain too. Turn it into snow."Shadow explains the rest of the plan. Green nods.

"Alright, what do you need me and Blue to do?"He asks.

"I need you two to get all the villagers out of the town. I'll do the rest." Shadow says as he starts to run to the cliff. Green and Blue get to work getting everyone out and onto the hill. Shadow uses dark magic to get the dry dirt from the cliff, and uses the magic to keep it dry until it sets into place, pulling all the extra water into it and stopping the flood. Red and Vio run up to Green and Blue on the cliff and look around.

"Where's the flood at?" Red squeaks, still a bit fearful of the storm.

"Shadow stopped it…but where is he?"Green asks.

"He should have been back by now…"Blue growls. "Maybe he's off making things worse…."

'Vio! Help!' A voice sounded in Vio's head. He turns around, trying to find where the voice came from.

'Shadow?' He asks mentally.

'Help…trapped…..in a cave…in the cliff…..' Shadow's voice sounds in his head again.

"Guys, Shadow's trapped in a cave!"Vio yells. Red gasps and starts to look around.

"How did you know that? Is he a ghost and he told you where to find his body?" Red asks fearfully.

"No…I'm sure he's alive…but he needs help." Vio says. 'Don't worry Shadow….I won't let you die….not this time. I won't lose you again!' He thought as he ran towards the cliff, not hearing the roar of the river, which was now over-flooding.

"Vio watch out! The river!" Red yells he points the rod at the river. "Ice rod!" The river becomes incased in ice for a second, but the breaks out of the cold hold of the ice.

"Vio you idiot!"Blue yells, running after him, with Green and Red following. Vio barely hears them over the sound of the river, but one voice was louder than even the river.

'Vio don't you even fucking dare risk your life just for me!'Shadow's voice growls in Vio's head. 'If you don't think you can make it then just wait until the floods go down!'

'I can't Shadow! That might take days- even weeks! I can't let you die again! Not when there's something I can do to help you!'Vio screams at Shadow. He leaps into the flood water and starts to swim across swiftly, as if something was lending him power. Blue stops at the river's edge and quickly pulls Red away from the water.

"Stop, we can't help him."Blue says gravely. Red looks to Green, searching for the OK to go and help Vio. Green just shakes his head 'no' slowly.

"…It doesn't seem as if he needs help." Green comments. Vio gets out of the river on the other side, coughing a lot from the cold water. Red watches helplessly before turning away. Blue hugs him and Red buries his head in Blue's shoulder.

'Shadow…..where's the…..cave….'Vio asks.

'About 2 yards to your right, where the mud's a darker color. 'Shadow tells him. Vio walks along the cliff until he comes to where the spot was. 'I shouldn't be that far from the wall…but be careful!'

'I will Shadow, don't worry.' Vio promises as he starts to move the dirt out of the way.

It takes about 2 hours for Vio to get to where Shadow was. "Shadow!" He calls. Shadow turns to look at him, a cut on his forehead bleeding badly.

"Vio…you found me."

"You make it sound like we were playing hide and seek." Vio teases. He helps Shadow get out of the small cave. Shadow was a bit shaky when he stood up, but he didn't fall over, so Vio took that as a good sign.

"One problem you forgot to mention Vi…..the river."

Kina: Cliffhanger again! And we got to see a bit of VioXShadow and RedXBlue in here…..now, I have a question again…should I add an OC for Green? Or pair him up with Zelda? And if we go with the OC….should they be a guy or a girl?


End file.
